Loynis
Loynis is a male human cleric of the Castle faction in Heroes of Might and Magic III. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is also one of Jaune Arc's best friends. Back in that game, Heroes of Might and Magic III, he can use the prayer spells to make all troops or one of those troops to have more attack, defense, and speed ratings in battle with this cleric can use prayer spells but he, the other clerics of Erathia, the Erathian monks and Erathian zealots can pray for the ability to help the gods or angels when he is a praying leader for Erathia and its gods. And today, Erathia become allies with the NATO and the EU because the Grand Alliance helps Queen Catherine and King Roland of Erathia to make it become a modern empire with no longer having feudalism. It is also making Loynis be able to pray for the Grand Alliance when the PAW Patrol found him. Soon, he can carry a spell book with all of his magic spells from Heroes of Might and Magic III, but he can also carry his new weapons if Jaune trained him. In the Beacon War, he riding on a royal griffin to go to Beacon Academy to meet anyone else from the future world of Remnant. Also, Jaune is trying to attack an E-160 Death Stalker by using his Crocea Mors, but Loynis came to use a praying spell at Jaune so that he can be strong and speedy. Soon, Jaune killed a E-160 Death Stalker by his high strength when Loynis used up a prayer spell. Now, Loynis can use his attack spells to attack enemies and use all of his spells to increase his pressure to help the allies. In Beacon Academy, he can be using prayer spells to make all teams of Beacon Academy, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, allied soldiers and allied vehicles being stronger if he can be praying the gods and the angels, along with the help of the allies like in that game. After the Beacon War, he becomes one of Jaune's best friends and Team RWBY's supporter, and the Grand Alliance praises him as the heroic cleric of both Beacon Academy and the Grand Alliance. Soon, he will be trained by Jaune and Team JNPR to make him be able to use all of spells from his spell book to help the Grand Alliance, the gods, the angels and the archangels with the ability to use modern weapons. Before siege of Kassala, he will pray for the Rah-Rah-Robot to be upgraded and converted into a combat robot, but he will also support Jaune and Ruby Rose, including both Team RWBY and Team JNPR by his magic and his spells. He will keep wearing his clothes, along with his monk clothes, and he can also serve Erathia once again in modern times. He can carry the Tome of Air, the Tome of Earth, the Tome of Water, the Tome of Fire, his knife, his spell book and his artifacts with the ability to drink water from the Magic Well, but in this series, Jaune trained him to make him be able to use modern weapons: the sword of an Erathian crusader, a combat knife, dual M1911 pistols, an electric baton, a Claridge Hi-Tec/Goncz Pistol, an FN FAL, an FN SCAR and all of the Preschool Girls' gadgets. In battle, only he can use the prayer spells to help the allies, but he can use spell attacks to attack at enemies. Now he will fight for Erathia, the United Kingdom, Queen Catherine, King Roland, Linka, Lincoln, Jaune, Team JNPR, Team RWBY, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the NATO, the EU, Enroth, Rah-Rah-Robot and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters